northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/GP-NET TV Ratings (October 24-28, 2016): 'Colors Of Navigation' and 'Sengoku No Miko' ties at third; 'Together With You' ends in tenth place overall
GP-NET TV Ratings (October 24-28, 2016): 'Colors Of Navigation' and 'Sengoku No Miko' ties at third; 'Together With You' ends in tenth place overall by: Tomofumi Harada, GP-NET Interactive 2016/10/29; 09:45 THE phenomenal aftenoon tokusatsu series, Colors Of Navigation, has tied up with the primetime epic tokusatsu series, Sengoku no Miko, in the third place, based on data given by AGB Nielsen North Chevron and PR Costner Media Research for Mega Ranzukan households. Both shows registered a rating of 25.7% last October 27, enough to clinch on the third spot behind Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters and Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT. Meanwhile, the top-rated foreign drama series, Together With You, finished tenth place in the overall race. The series registered a rating of 16% last October 28. Here are the top 10 shows of GP-NET for October 24-28, based on the data conducted by AGB Nielsen and PR Costner Media Research for Mega Ranzukan households. ***'October 24, 2016 (Monday)'*** October 24, 2016 (Mon) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 6.5% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 12.6% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 13.2%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 15.2% vs. Together With You 16% vs. Kids On Talk 14.7%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 17.2% vs. Oakwood Revenge 14.1%; Always With You Forever 19.2% vs. Colors Of Navigation 23.4% vs. Primetime Podcast 15.8% October 24, 2016 (Mon) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 21.3% vs. News On The Dot 28.1%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 30.6% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 22.3%; Sengoku no Miko 23% vs. Never Surrender 19.4%; The Night News 12.6% vs. The Party Corner 9.4%; Basic Newsplay 2016 8.3% vs. The Shop Network 5.2% vs. Music Tracks 2.9% ***'October 25, 2016 (Tuesday)'*** October 25, 2016 (Tue) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 7.0% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 11.3% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 12.3%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 14.3% vs. Together With You 16.2% vs. Kids On Talk 12.4%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 16.6% vs. Oakwood Revenge 15.2%; Always With You Forever 17.8% vs. Colors Of Navigation 20.4% vs. Primetime Podcast 14.3% October 25, 2016 (Tue) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 15.4% vs. News On The Dot 28.8%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 32.1% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 26.2%; Sengoku no Miko 27.5% vs. Never Surrender 18.6%; The Night News 14.3% vs. The Party Corner 13.1%; Basic Newsplay 2016 10.8% vs. The Shop Network 7.8% vs. Music Tracks 3.2% ***'October 26, 2016 (Wednesday)'*** October 26, 2016 (Wed) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 6.8% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 10.2% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 12.6%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 14.3% vs. Together With You 15.6% vs. Kids On Talk 12.8%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 16.3% vs. Oakwood Revenge 14.4%; Always With You Forever 19.3% vs. Colors Of Navigation 24.7% vs. Primetime Podcast 14.2% October 26, 2016 (Wed) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 22.7% vs. News On The Dot 28.3%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 32.5% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 23.4%; Sengoku no Miko 27.6% vs. Never Surrender 21.8%; The Night News 16.3% vs. The Party Corner 12.2%; Basic Newsplay 2016 11.5% vs. The Shop Network 6.3% vs. Music Tracks 3.6% ***'October 27, 2016 (Thursday)'*** October 27, 2016 (Thu) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 6.7% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 10.3% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 11.2%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 14.6% vs. Together With You 15.5% vs. Kids On Talk 13.8%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 16.8% vs. Oakwood Revenge 14.8%; Always With You Forever 18.7% vs. Colors Of Navigation 25.7% vs. Primetime Podcast 14.4% October 27, 2016 (Thu) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 22.3% vs. News On The Dot 25.7%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 33.7% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 29.6%; Sengoku no Miko 23.6% vs. Never Surrender 21.3%; The Night News 14.3% vs. The Party Corner 13.6%; Basic Newsplay 2016 10.2% vs. The Shop Network 7.7% vs. Music Tracks 2.6% ***'October 28, 2016 (Friday)'*** October 28, 2016 (Fri) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Daytime): Morning News and Social Studies Inc. 6.8% vs. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger 11.2% vs. Kamen Rider Wizard 13.1%; Antes Muerta que Lichita 13.9% vs. Together With You 16.0% vs. Kids On Talk 12.6%; Lunch Time, Game Time Party Time! 15.8% vs. Oakwood Revenge 14.4%; Always With You Forever 17.9% vs. Colors Of Navigation 24.3% vs. Primetime Podcast 14.3% October 28, 2016 (Fri) TV Ratings / AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings (Primetime): 13 Mysteries 20.6% vs. News On The Dot 28.7%; Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters 30.7% vs. Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT 25.2%; Sengoku no Miko 27.4% vs. Giggly Wiggly Gang 16.6%; The Night News 16.3% vs. The Party Corner 14.7%; Basic Newsplay 2016 10.3% vs. The Shop Network 8.9% vs. Music Tracks 3.2% Category:Blog posts Category:TV Rating Updates